vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thierry Vanchure
Thierry Vanchure ' was once a human living in the 1940's. Marcel found him near death in a war hospital and turned him into a vampire. He was described as a good musician and is Marcel's closest friend and right-hand man. He has been sentenced to 100 years in The Garden by Marcel for killing a fellow vampire. History Early Life 1940's Marcel found Thierry Vanchure during World War II. Thierry was dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. Marcel turned him soon after. He has been loyal to Marcel ever since, and became his closest friend and his right-hand man. Season 4 Thierry first appeared in ''The Originals, as one of Marcel's inner circle members. When Marcel told Klaus that he was now king of New Orleans, and that Klaus was nothing anymore, Klaus responded by biting Thierry, and infecting him with a hybrid bite, as a show of power. Later, in line with Sophie's plan to overthrow Marcel, Klaus healed Thierry to try to gain Marcel's trust. The Originals Season One Thierry is seen assisting Marcel alongside Diego throughout Always and Forever. Thierry is shown to be very loyal to Marcel, following all of his orders and doing his bidding. Klaus bites Thierry in a power struggle with Marcel, though Elijah later makes a deal with Marcel that Klaus will heal Thierry if Jane-Anne's body is returned to the witches. In House of the Rising Son, Thierry is seen at the party alongside Marcel. He is seen feeding on different people at the party and eventually visits Marcel and Klaus after healing the people that were bitten. Thierry says they lost some of their nightwalkers. The next day, Thierry and Diego are seen helping with the situation created by Tina and Josh deaths, after ingesting vampire blood at their party. When Marcel kills Tina, he asks Thierry and Diego to dispose of Tina's body, which they do. In Tangled Up In Blue, Thierry is seen with Marcel who is getting ready for the party that night. Thierry assures Marcel that no one will come looking for Tina (who's dead), or Josh (who is a vampire now). Thierry then informs Marcel that the four nightwalkers he sent to look for the werewolf haven't come back yet, and no one has heard from them. He then suggests it was one of the Originals, which offends Klaus. Thierry voices his dislike of Klaus by bringing up the fact that Klaus has free reign of Marcel's home. Marcel then tries to calm them both down by assuring both of them that they are like family. Klaus then asked for Elijah back, on Rebekah's behalf, to which Thierry objects; he cites the fact that many nightwalkers think that Rebekah has killed their fellow vampires, which is making all of them nervous. Thierry's accusation angers Klaus, but Marcel comes in between them. Later in the episode, it is revealed by the witch Katie, that they are both in love. Back at Marcel's place, Thierry is seen playing a trumpet at the stairs, Marcel then orders Thierry to have some nightwalkers to come with him to the witches to send a message. He then arrives with a pack of nightwalkers and trash the place, Thierry then goes to where Katie works. He starts kissing her, and tells her Klaus convinced Marcel that the witches are making a move, he then breaks a few things and tells her that he loves and promises her that everything will be okay. Thierry then leaves the place, but once a nightwalker starts feeding from Katie, he starts by pushing him off, and then drives a stake through his heart. Thierry is then brought back to Marcel's place where he's having a small party, Diego then goes to Marcel and explain the situation, and once Marcel finds out he gets angry at him and wants to know his side of event. Thierry tries his best to explain why he had to kill the nightwalker and tells Marcel that he didn't mean to kill the nightwalker, and tells him that even after 70 years of friendship, he's still his friend and still loyal to him as he's always been. But then Josh appears and gives Marcel drawings of a spell to make daylight rings that Klaus secretly gave Josh to convince Marcel that Thierry has betrayed him. Thierry denies it and tells Marcel that he's never seen that before, but Marcel dosen't believe him anymore and punishes Thierry by sentencing him to 100 years in The Garden. Then when Marcel and the nightwalkers escort Thierry outside, Katie appears and is using her Magic at Marcel and his nightwalkers to save Thierry. Marcel then tries to get close to her, but Katie using her magic on him, almost kills him. But the witch Davina gives him enough strength to be able resist it a little. Katie then hurts Marcel and is about stake him while Thierry tells her no, and then she is killed by Klaus. Thierry then rushes to her body and hugs her body. Thierry is then brought to The Garden, where he'll spend the next 100 years, like so many other vampires in there. Marcel then asked him if Katie was worth spending a 100 years in The Garden and Thierry replied and said. "I loved her." Marcel then put a stake in him and told the man beside him to let Thierry rot in there. In Girl in New Orleans, When Joshua talks about getting in Marcel's inner circle he mentions that there's a spot now that Thierry is gone, Diego gets angry and then claims that, Thierry didn't deserve to be send to the Garden and said Marcel's just showing for Klaus. Later when Marcel is angry at Diego for losing sight off Camille and Davina, he makes a comment if he's going to be send to the Garden with Thierry. Personality Little is known about Thierry's personality, but he is seen to be very loyal to Marcel, always helping him out with a task. He seems to respect Marcel, after staking the vampire knowing he had broken the rules and could potentially face death, he didn't attempt to run and took his punishment. He also demonstrated bravery, knowing two Original Vampire's were in town, voicing his concerns to Marcel in front of Klaus. Thierry was also truthful and honest, revealing to Marcel that he was in love a witch, despite the warring between their two species. Relationships Marcel In the 1940's was the first time Marcel met Thierry, after being wounded from the war, Marcel saves his life and turned into a Vampire, and Thierry stood by Marcel as his best friend and righthand man for over 70 years. Thierry is a great musican perfect at playing a trumpet which Marcel likes about him. Everytime Thierry got in conflict with Klaus, Marcel protected him. But once Marcel thought Thierry had betrayed him, he sentenced him to The Garden where he will rot for a 100 years. Katie Thierry is shown to be in love with Katie, and she is in love with him aswell, both of them have become involved in a relationship while their species are at war with each other. When a Werewolf wants to buy wolfbasne, Katie calls and informs Thierry about it and sends Nightwalkers at the Werewolf. When Marcel tells Thierry to come to the witches to send a message, Thierry goes to Katie and promises everything will be ok and tells her that he loves her. When Katie is attacked by a Nightwalker, Thierry kills him and he is sentenced to 100 years in The Garden. Katie tries to save him from the punishment by trying to kill Marcel and his people, but she's killed by Klaus and Thierry is shocked by her death and is sent to rot in The Garden for a 100 years. Diego Thierry is good friends with Diego as he's seen angry at Josh for mentioning Thierry's condition. Diego later makes a comment at Marcel about throwing Theirry in the garden. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter, erase and plant memories into humans. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one; it will not kill them, but it will keep them unconscious for several hours. When they are unconscious, they don't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Quotes Season One Name *'Thierry''' is of French and old German origin, and the meaning is "people's ruler". Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Originals'' TO Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' Trivia *Thierry was bitten by Klaus, but was later healed with his blood. *Thierry can play the trumpet. *Thierry was once a soldier in the 40's who was sent to an hospital in New Orleans where Marcel found him dying. He had been with Marcel ever and was his righthand man and best friend for 70 years. *After breaking one of Marcel's rules, Thierry was "sentenced" to 100 years in The Garden. Gallery Season One Thierry TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Thierry TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg Thierrygarden.png Thierry 8 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 10 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Thierry 11 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 12 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 13 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry seen for the first time without his cap on Thierry 15 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 16 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 17 TO 1x03.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead